Headsets are routinely used in both military and law enforcement settings to protect a user's hearing and to facilitate hands-free communication. Some headsets include earcups configured to cover a wearer's ears that are connected by a headband or other headpiece connecting structure (e.g., a helmet). Some earcups include an electronic sound dampening device to protect the wearer's hearing, while other earcups may be passive and not require any electronic aid to provide hearing protection.
Modern military and law enforcement users often find the need to power accessory devices that enhance their operational capabilities (e.g., a light, a global positioning system (GPS), a thermal imager, a night vision device (NVD), etc.). Currently, there is no uniform means to power one or more accessory devices using a single conductively connected power source or to extend the run time of an electrically powered accessory device by augmenting the onboard power source using a secondary conductively connected power source.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the electronic headset disclosed herein. It is to the provision of an electronic headset configured to address these needs, and others, that the present invention in primarily directed.